Une veille de noël pas comme les autres
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Comment réagiraient Harry, Draco et Severus si une personne les enfermait, en dernier recours, dans une pièce qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir ? Comment cette soirée de veille de Noël va-t-elle se terminer ? Personnages présents dans cette fic avec plus ou moins d'importance : Severus, Draco, Harry ainsi qu'Hermione, Ron et Neville. Présence de couple(s) Homme/Homme.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Une veille de noël pas comme les autres.

**Rated :** T

**Particularité** : Le premier chapitre de cette fic a été écrit pour le concours « _Huis __clos_ » ouvert sur Manyfics. _[Votre histoire sera une fanfiction ou une originale. Elle devra mettre en scène des personnages coincés dans un endroit clos. Votre texte devra mentionner Noël._ _Il y avait aussi une contrainte avec les dialogues et j'avais décidé de relever le défi en ne faisant justement que des dialogues. Je rassure, la suite est écrite tout à fait normalement ^^__]_

**Situation :** Se situe pendant la septième bis à Poudlard, celle qui suit la bataille finale. Je dirai que j'ai un peu, bon, beaucoup modifié le tome 7. Mais je ne dis rien, vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Je précise ici qu'Albus est bien mort (^-^)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Pour le reste, voir fin de chapitre 3 ^^

**Béta correctrice :**Vivi64

* * *

**Personnage **et** type d'écriture **pour vous y retrouver dans ce premier chapitre :

Harry (normal) / **Severus** (en gras) /_Draco_ (en italique)

* * *

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

_- Heu, la porte est fermée !_

- Attends, je vais l'ouvrir…

**-…**

_-…_

-…

**- Comme je m'en rends compte, le grand Harry Potter est aussi incapable d'ouvrir cette porte !**

- Oh, vous ça va, hein ! Venez l'ouvrir !

**- Oh, mais je vais le faire.**

- Alors ?

_- Tu le vois bien Potter ! Severus n'a pas réussi._

**- Effectivement. Cela doit être un coup de Minerva.**

- Pourquoi elle me ferait ça ?

_- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi le balafré !_

- Malfoy, si tu comptes rester en vie, arrête de m'insulter.

**- Monsieur Potter, si vous ****menacez**** encore Monsieur Malfoy, je vous pends la tête en bas ! Est-ce clair ?**

- Essayez donc !

**- Est-ce une menace ?**

- Oui, c'en est une !

_- Hum…hum_

- Quoi ?

**- Quoi ?**

_- Je voulais juste vous rappeler ma présence en ces lieux._

- Comme si je pouvais oublier la fouine.

_- Moi, j'aimerais bien t'oublier Potter._

**- Vous allez vous taire oui. Bon, il est évident que tous les sorts d'ouvertures ne fonctionnent pas. Arrêtez de faire du bruit inutilement, je réfléchis pour trouver un sort afin de déverrouiller cette porte.**

- Pas besoin, je vais la faire exploser.

**-…**

_-…_

**- Vous êtes contents Monsieur Potter ?**

_- Potter, tu comptes nous tuer par asphyxie ?_

- Je pensais que ça allait fonctionner !

**- Vous pensez toujours bien faire Monsieur Potter, mais vous ne faites jamais rien de bon !**

- Rien de bon ! Rien de bon ?

_- Pas la peine de crier comme ça !_

- Pour vous, tuer Voldemort n'est rien de bon ? Avoir sauvé le monde sorcier de ses griffes n'est rien de bon ?

**- Mise à part cette petite tâche, le reste n'est pas spécialement un exploit…**

_- Je suis tout à fait d'accord !_

- Faut que j'me calme, faut que j'me calme.

_- Ouais Potter, calme-toi, ta magie s'échappe ! Et on doit déjà subir la fumée !_

-…

_- Ha, merci Severus. Je n'y avais pas pensé._

**- C'était juste la chose à faire. Une simple sort de silence pour qu'il se taise et un sort pour faire disparaître la fumée.**

-…

_- Il a l'air drôle comme ça, hein ?_

**- Ne plus l'entendre était le premier but, mais le voir s'énerver… **

-…

_- Il a l'air en colère, là ! Non ?_

**- En effet… **

-…

_- Je pense que pour notre survie, tu devrais lui rendre la parole… il a quand même sauvé le monde sorcier._

**- Je vais le regretter, mais tant pis ! **

- SALAUD ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ M'ENLEVER LA PAROLE ?

_- C'est bon Saint Potty, tu parles à nouveau, pas de besoin de nous casser les oreilles._

**- Ce que veux dire Monsieur Malfoy, c'est que vous nous serez plus utile silencieux, Monsieur Potter.**

- Vous savez quoi ?

_- Non, quoi ?_

**-…**

- Je vais me taire et attendre sagement que quelqu'un nous libère !

**- Sage décision Monsieur Potter.**

_- Je ne pouvais pas dire mieux Severus._

* * *

_- Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ?_

**- Non. Je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir une simple porte…**

-…

_- Je commence à avoir faim…_

**- Garde tes états d'âme pour toi.**

_- J'ai quand même le droit de dire que j'ai faim !_

**- Oui, mais en silence. ****Fais**** comme Potter !**

_- Comment oses-tu ? _

**- Je dois réfléchir, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de calme. Alors, ****tais-****toi Draco !**

_- Ok, ok ! Je me tais. Mais juste parce que j'en ai envie, pas parce que tu me le demandes !_

-…

**-…**

* * *

- Je dois aller aux toilettes…

**- Retenez-vous !**

- Je me retiens depuis plus de deux heures. Là, je dois vraiment y aller Professeur.

_- Tu crois que parce que tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes, la porte va s'ouvrir pour toi ? !_

- Elle pourrait…

**- Monsieur Potter, pensez à autre chose et toi Draco, assieds-toi et arrête de tourner en rond comme ça.**

_- Je dois arrêter de tourner en rond… je dois me taire, et patati et patata…_

**- Et arrête de te plaindre par Salazar !**

- Oui, ferme-là !

_- Oh toi, je vais…_

**- ASSEZ, ça suffit vous deux ! **

_- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !_

- Oh, pauvre petite fouine.

* * *

- Vous pensez que les autres nous recherchent ?

**- Je ne pense pas Monsieur Potter. C'est quand même la veille de Noël, les autres élèves et Professeurs doivent être dans la Grande Salle en train de s'amuser.**

_- C'est pas juste. Je voulais y aller moi à ce banquet !_

- Oui, pour te pavaner !

_- Je t'emmerde Potty !_

**- S'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous insulter. Vous me donnez mal au crâne.**

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

**- Si je le savais Monsieur Potter, je vous l'aurais dit !**

_- Moi, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici._

- Moi non plus.

**- Moi, je sais pourquoi je suis ici, vu que j'ai dû partir à votre recherche.**

-…

-…

**- Minerva m'a demandé de vous rechercher. Elle ne pouvait le faire elle-même, étant la directrice, elle devait finioler les préparatifs pour le banquet.**

- Alors, les autres doivent nous chercher en ce moment.

**- Vous ne m'avez pas compris Monsieur Potter ! La personne qui est à votre recherche en ce moment même, pendant que d'autres s'amusent, c'est moi.**

* * *

- Vous ne commencez pas à avoir soif, Professeur ?

**- Non, ça va. J'ai été me nourrir un peu avant les festivités. Pourquoi cette question ?**

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous servir de repas !

_-…_

**- Draco, ne t'éloigne pas ainsi de moi, je me contrôle !**

_- Mais, je ne m'éloigne pas. Je vais juste m'asseoir contre le mur pour plus de chaleur !_

- Il ne fait pas froid Malfoy et la pièce est assez grande pour que tu te poses ailleurs qu'à un mètre de moi.

_- Je pose mes fesses où je veux, le balafré !_

- Moi, ce que je vois, c'est que tu es un peureux !

_- Je n'ai pas peur ! Et puis… _

**- Si tu as peur Draco, et vous Monsieur Potter, vous avez aussi peur, sinon, pourquoi m'avoir posé cette question !**

- Effectivement que j'ai peur. On se retrouve coincés avec un nouveau vampire dans une classe qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

_- Alors, tu avoues avoir peur Potty !_

- Je ne suis pas invincible Malfoy ! Ni suicidaire !

-…

**- Même si on m'offrait votre sang Monsieur Potter, je n'y goûterais pas ! Ni le tien Draco.**

_- Et pourquoi ça ? Mon sang ne t'attire pas ! __?__ Je suis un sang pur pourtant et mon sang est meilleur…_

**- J'ai un calice. De part ce fait, je ne bois que son sang.**

- Un calice ? Qui est-ce ?

**- Votre curiosité ne m'étonne guère Monsieur Potter.**

_- J'aimerais aussi savoir qui est ton calice Severus. _

**- La personne qui me sert de calice souhaite garder cette information secrète.**

- Elle ou vous ?

**- Les deux !**

_- Avant que l'on sorte d'ici Severus, je t'aurai tiré les chaudrons du nez !_

- Je pense que l'on peut s'entraider sur ce coup !

_- Une association ?_

- Pourquoi pas ! J'aimerais savoir qui est lié de cette manière au bâtard graisseux.

**- J'enlève dix point à Gryffondor pour insulte envers un membre du corps enseignant.**

-…

* * *

- Comment avez-vous atterri ici ?

**- J'ai simplement entendu votre dispute d'un couloir.**

_- Et __de__ toute façon, la question à se poser, c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes réveillés dans cette classe __tous__ les deux, Potter ?_

- Je pense que le Professeur Snape a raison… cela doit être un coup monté. Une personne voulait certainement nous réunir. Et cela ne peut être que McGonagall qui doit en avoir assez de nos disputes Malfoy, mais aussi de tous les points que vous, Professeur, faites perdre à ma maison.

_- Un coup monté ? Mais dans quel but ? S'entre-tuer ?_

**- Je pense que cet… isolement ne peut avoir qu'un seul but… en effet.**

- Lequel ?

**- Nous faire entendre raison.**

_-…_

- Et bien, moi, j'ai toute ma raison !

_-…_

**-…**

- Et vous ne savez pas nous faire sortir d'ici ? Malgré vos capacités ?

**- Si je le pouvais, je ne serais plus ici ! Vous pensez que je n'ai pas mieux à faire que de rester avec vous ?**

- Je disais juste qu'il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici. Et qui mieux que vous pour le trouver !

**-…**

_-…_

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne dis que la vérité. Vous êtes âgé, ce qui vous donne plus de capacités et d'expérience. Sans oublier que vous avez été un excellent espion.

_- Mon parrain est meilleur que le tien Potter !_

- Merlin Malfoy, je vais te tuer ici et maintenant.

**- Vous me fatiguez, et Salazar sait que je n'ai plus besoin de dormir !**

* * *

- Dites Professeur… est-ce que vous… enfin je veux dire…

**- Alors dites-le, au lieu de bafouiller ! Et toi, Draco arrête de rire !**

- Hum, oui… donc je vous demandais si vous regrettiez votre… nouvelle…

**- Si je regrette d'être désormais une créature magique ?**

- Oui, voilà !

**-…**

_- Alors Severus ? Est-ce que tu le vis bien ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à te poser la question…_

**- J'ai eu un peu de mal, je dois l'avouer. J'aurais dû mourir… ne pas devenir cette chose…**

- Cette chose qui vous a rendu la vie !

**- En effet ! Mais quelle vie ? Si je n'avais pas trouvé mon calice, et cette chose est très rare de nos jours, je serais obligé de tuer pour subsister !**

- Vous et moi savions que vous n'auriez jamais fait une chose pareille. Vous vous serez nourris d'animaux, mais pas d'humains !

**- Et comment en êtes-vous sûrs, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, vous aviez peur pour votre vie.**

- Cela n'est pas pareil. Si nous restons enfermés ici, la bête en vous pourrait se réveiller.

**- La bête en moi ?**

_- Oh, Severus, il a raison. Si la communauté sorcière __ne__ connaissait pas ta vraie nature, celle qui a __permis__ de pouvoir enfin te remercier pour tous les sacrifices que tu as __faits__, afin que l'autre vieux fou gagne cette guerre, je ne saurais dire que tu es un vampire._

- Malfoy a raison. Vous vivez comme avant. C'est votre calice qui fait ça ?

**- Oui et non.**

- Est-ce vrai que vous pouvez ressentir ses émotions ?

**- N'avez-vous pas eu un cours sur les vampires au cours de votre quatrième année Monsieur Potter ?**

- Si, mais… je suis juste curieux.

**- Et de quoi ?**

- Que ressent votre calice en cet instant ?

**- Il est heureux !**

_- Sans toi ? !_

**- Il peut être heureux sans moi Draco ! Et de toute manière, je peux très bien discerner pourquoi il ressent cette émotion.**

- Et pourquoi ?

_- Oui, pourquoi ? D'agrès mes souvenirs, un calice n'est heureux qu'à proximité de son vampire._

**- Il peut très bien être heureux. Tout dépend d'où provient son bonheur. Et sachez Monsieur Potter, que je ne voulais pas de cette reconnaissance que j'ai eue, de toute manière. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour le monde sorcier mais pour…**

- Pour mes parents, pour Albus, pour votre filleul, pour toutes les personnes que vous n'avez pas pu sauver…

**- Quelquefois, je suis stupéfait par votre… intelligence Monsieur Potter.**

- Merci ! Moi, je devrais en profiter pour vous dire que je trouve que vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Je vous admire Professeur, même si je ne le montre pas.

**- Confidence pour confidence Monsieur Potter… je dois avouer que votre force, votre courage et votre détermination ****amènent**** mon admiration pour vous.**

_-…_

- Merci Professeur.

**- Maintenant, oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire, et taisez vous !**

_- Personne ne louange mon courage, à moi ?_

- Tu n'en as pas la fouine !

**- Détrompez-vous Monsieur Potter. Il en faut du courage pour faire face à Voldemort, accepter la marque même si on n'en veut pas, tout ça pour sauver sa famille.**

_- Tu le penses vraiment ?_

**- Je ne le dirais pas sinon, Draco.**

_- Alors, pourquoi tu ne me le montres pas ? Pourquoi depuis la rentrée tu … tu ne me regardes plus, ni ne me parles?_

- Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer Malfoy ?

_- La ferme le balafré, je parle à mon parrain !_

**- Écoute Draco… je ne fais rien de tout ça. Je suis juste pris par mon travail de professeur et de co-directeur. Sans oublier mon calice tout récent. Cela n'est pas facile à gérer. Et enfin, si j'agis comme ça avec vous Monsieur Potter, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas comment agir… **

_-…_

CLIC

**-…**

_-…_

- Heu…

_- C'est la porte qui a fait ce bruit !_

**-…**

- Elle est ouverte !

**- Parfait ! Sortons d'ici.**

- Dites Professeur… ne pourrions-nous pas stopper… enfin…

**- Vous désirez que j'arrête de vous haïr ?**

- Oui, c'était l'idée !

**- Je ferai un effort.**

_-…_

**- Envers toi aussi Draco. Je te promets de faire attention à toi dorénavant. Je ne pensais réellement pas que ma distance te faisait autant de peine.**

_- Merci Parrain._

- Heu, ce n'est pas que vous voir vous serrer l'un à l'autre me donne envie de vomir, mais j'ai faim et je dois vraiment faire pipi.

_-…_

**-…**

_- Hey Potter !_

- Quoi ? Dépêche Malfoy, je dois pisser !

_- On pourrait aussi éviter de s'insulter… non ?_

- Ouais, on verra ! On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

**- Je suis fier de toi Draco !**

_- Pourquoi ?_

**- Parce que tu as enfin mûri !**

_- Parle pour toi !_

**- Moi, mon cas est complètement différent…**

_- C'est qui ton calice ?_

**- Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël Draco ! **

_- Mais, mais reviens Severus ! Je n'ai pas fini de discuter avec toi !_

-…

_- Et voilà, je me retrouve seul comme un con !_

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini !**

**Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser ! J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête !**

**J'espère quand même que cela vous a plu. **

**J'aimerais avoir votre avis, si le cœur vous en dit -)**

**A très bientôt,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Une veille de noël pas comme les autres.

**Rated** : T

**Particularité** : Le premier chapitre de cette fic a été écrit pour le concours « _Huis __clos_ » ouvert sur Manyfics. _[Votre histoire sera une fanfiction ou une originale. Elle devra mettre en scène des personnages coincés dans un endroit clos. Votre texte devra mentionner Noël._ _Il y avait aussi une contrainte avec les dialogues et j'avais décidé de relever le défi en ne faisant justement que des dialogues. Je rassure, la suite est écrite tout à fait normalement ^^__]_

**Situation** : Se situe pendant la septième bis à Poudlard, celle qui suit la bataille finale. Je dirai que j'ai un peu, bon, beaucoup modifié le tome 7. Mais je ne dis rien, vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Je précise ici qu'Albus est bien mort (^-^)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Pour le reste, voir fin de chapitre 3 ^^

**Béta correctrice** :Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Kikou tout le monde. Alors, chose promise, chose due. J'avais promis une suite… il fallait juste être patient et me laisser du temps. La voici enfin, ou plutôt les voici, vu qu'il y a deux chapitres ^^ J'espère que cette idée qui était venue en écrivant l'Os pour le concours vous plaira. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous retrouve plus bas.

**Note Vivi** : J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**Pov Severus**

Je marchais vers la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide, souhaitant fuir mon filleul.

Comment aurait-il réagi à l'identité de mon calice ?

Et Potter ?

Il avait eu bien raison de ne rien vouloir dire… Et d'ailleurs, de m'accepter tout court. Il me laissait évidemment me nourrir, connaissant les risques pour la vie d'autrui, mais… c'était tout ce qu'il m'offrait.

Au départ, je n'avais pas bien réagi en apprenant ce lien entre nous, mais au fur et à mesure des semaines, je l'avais accepté et souhaitais tellement plus. Même une infime marque affection, mais rien ne venait.

Je soupirai et replaçai mon masque « visage froid » avant de pousser les doubles portes. Quand je fus dans la pièce où la fête était encore en cours, je jetai un coup d'œil immédiat à Minerva et elle sourit dans ma direction.

Vieille peau sénile, pensai-je. Mais je devais avouer qu'elle m'avait surprise avec ce plan égal à la maison de Salazar. Je lui souris en retour, ou plutôt fit une grimace afin de garder ma réputation. Et celle-ci était encore plus forte depuis ma nouvelle condition.

Sacré Albus…

C'était grâce à lui si j'étais encore ici… mi-vivant, mi- mort. Il avait été jusqu'au bout un semblant de père, même si nous avions eu de nombreux désaccords. Il n'avait pas failli à sa promesse de me protéger, au péril de sa vie.

Je sentis l'émotion me gagner, et pris donc le chemin vers la table des professeurs, même si cette dernière était plus reculée afin de faire plus de place. Je pus y voir Filius en train de papoter avec Sybille. Ces deux-là étaient intarissables sur la littérature et leurs discussions étaient trop souvent soporifiques. Je pris tout de même place, assez loin d'eux, montrant ainsi mon envie de rester seul.

Mon regard ne put s'empêcher de se poser sur lui une fraction de seconde et mon cœur s'affola. Certains auraient pu croire que les vampires n'avaient plus de cœur… mais ce dernier se remettait à battre au moment où la créature trouvait son calice, ce qui avait été mon cas en début d'année.

Je donnai ensuite un regard circulaire à la salle et soupirai.

Il était, comme je le pensais dans cette pièce verrouillée, en très bonne compagnie et cela me tua de l'intérieur, mais je n'en montrai rien. Surtout pas à lui.

- Je suis heureuse que tu aies retrouvé Draco ainsi qu'Harry.

- Je te le ferai payer Minerva, crois-moi. Mais merci… j'ai pu régler certaine chose avec mon filleul ainsi qu'avec Potter.

- M'en voilà ravie Severus. Bon, je te laisse déjà, il me semble qu'un Poufsouffle commence à semer la zizanie.

Elle me quitta et je regrettai déjà cette soirée. Mais j'avais promis de chaperonner les élèves ce soir et je ne rompais jamais mes promesses, enfin presque.

J'avais promis de ne jamais aimer personne d'autre que Lily, et aujourd'hui, cela était impossible.

**Pov Neville**

Je regardais tout ce petit monde s'amuser, mais moi… j'étais triste et je noyais ma peine dans le punch légèrement alcoolisé. Mes amis s'amusaient, même Harry était là. Il avait été absent au repas et en début de soirée et j'avais cru qu'il était parti s'isoler en pensant encore à la guerre et aux pertes. Mais non, il était arrivé malgré tout, un sourire collé au visage.

Moi, je voulais aller de l'avant, mais je n'osais pas. Je pourrais très bien le faire en allant inviter quelqu'un à danser, mais ce serait me mentir à moi-même. Parce que je savais que je n'oserais pas faire ce geste d'aller vers…

- Alors Londubat, tes amis rouge et or t'abandonnent ?

Je soupirai et relevai la tête.

- Arrête Malfoy, on sait toi et moi qui est sans amis dans cette salle. Moi, ils sont là, alors que toi, où sont-ils ?

Je pus voir son visage blanchir et il se servit un verre avant de partir loin de moi. Tant mieux, bon débarras. Je n'avais pas la tête pour ça ce soir. Pas quand je voyais Ginny avec Dean, ni Seamus avec Padma. Sans compter Hermione qui allait sûrement tenter de passer le fameux cap ce soir avec Ron. Ils étaient en train de danser. Harry, lui, les regardait, de la peine dans les yeux.

Je voulus aller vers lui, mais je fus devancé par Ernie. Je restai donc là et bus mon verre avant de m'en servir un autre. Je me décidai aussi à prendre place à une table à part. Une fois assis, je me mis à écouter la musique qui envahissait la pièce et m'imaginai en train de danser. Cela serait tellement le bonheur de pouvoir le faire en restant moi, mais je ne pouvais pas et j'avais refusé les invitations de Luna ainsi que celle de Gwen, cette fille vers qui je m'étais rapprochée pendant ma première septième année. Mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant malheureusement, et elle avait été attristée de mon refus d'invitation pour ce bal.

- Tu as raison Londubat, je n'ai pas d'amis. Je t'accorde dix points pour cette vérité.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ou plutôt mes oreilles.

Malfoy venait-il vraiment de dire ça ?

Je regardai mais ne le vis pas, il avait déjà disparu dans la masse de couple en train de bouger en douceur sur la piste.

**Pov Ron**

Comment avais-je pu me laisser entrainer sur cette piste de danse avec elle ?

- Hermione, on n'irait pas s'asseoir un peu ? Chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille.

Cela faisait sûrement une éternité que l'on dansait.

- Encore une… juste une.

Je me reculai et croisai ses yeux si bruns. Je souris, heureux qu'elle soit heureuse. J'aimais mes amis et encore plus depuis que nous avions réussi à survivre. Je l'attirai à moi et embrassai sa tempe avant de la tenir contre moi pour une dernière danse.

- Ron… j'aimerais te dire quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.

Je me tus, la laissant ainsi me dire ce qu'elle désirait me dire. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi et chuchota :

- Depuis notre cinquième année, je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Je t'aime Ron…

Elle s'écarta de moi et ne pus que rester immobile, face à ses aveux. Sans m'y attendre, elle posa sa bouche contre la mienne. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et je répondis à son baiser, avant de ressentir une vague de douleur.

Je m'écartai, faisant une grimace et posai la main sur ma poitrine. Sans attendre, je compris et regardai dans la salle. Je tombai sur son regard et me sentis perdu. Je pouvais y lire tellement de souffrance, celle que je ressentais.

Elle était à lui, sans nul doute, mais… quelque chose en moi changea.

Quelque chose qui me fit repousser mon amie.

- Hermione… je… écoute.

Mais je ne pus continuer et tournai la tête, ayant le besoin de le voir, le rassurer par mes yeux. Mais je ne pus voir que son dos. Je me frottai le visage, en proie à de la colère.

Contre moi, contre lui, contre elle.

Je n'avais pas voulu ça, j'avais tout fait pour l'oublier, l'occulter.

Pour quel résultat ?

Ma meilleure amie venait de… de se donner à moi et je ne pouvais que la rejeter.

Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue et cela me ramena au présent. Hermione me regardait, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Si je le pouvais Hermione, dis-je en caressant sa joue, je te rendrais tes sentiments, mais…

- Mais ? Souffla-t-elle en gardant ses yeux dans les miens.

J'allais lui avouer ma situation, mais une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Va le rejoindre Ron, je vais lui expliquer, dit Harry.

Je le regardais avec interrogation, mais son coup de tête dans la direction qu'avait pris Snape me confirma qu'il savait par je ne savais quel moyen que j'étais devenu le calice de notre professeur de potions.

- Il n'a rien dit, j'ai juste deviné. Ne traine pas…

Je le remerciai et pris Hermione dans mes bras, m'excusant tout bas.

J'étais ensuite à quelques mètres quand je pus entendre Hermione sangloter. Je me retournai et la vis dans les bras d'Harry.

Un instant, je fus saisi de son visage si… apaisé et heureux. Il allait falloir que j'ai une discussion avec lui à propos de ça, mais là, j'avais plus important.

Je me stoppai parmi la foule d'élèves, comprenant que pour moi en cet instant, Snape était plus important que mon meilleur ami.

Moi qui y avais été les pieds lourds à chaque fois, qui avais grimacé quand ses dents avaient pénétré ma chair pour se nourrir. Je le repoussais toujours ensuite avec l'envie d'être ailleurs. Mais sa peine, cette souffrance… je n'aurais jamais cru ça, alors qu'il semblait être comme moi.

M'avait-il joué la comédie ?

Je m'empressai de reprendre mon chemin et une fois en dehors de la Grande Salle, je me mis à courir vers ses appartements. Une fois arrivé, je frappai un coup à la porte, n'ayant pas le mot de passe. Un jour, il me l'avait proposé et j'avais refusé. Maintenant, il m'aurait été bien utile.

N'ayant aucune réponse, je frappai à nouveau, mais ce fut pareil. Pourtant, j'étais persuadé qu'il était bien là. Je me mis alors à tambouriner à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et j'entrai, refermant derrière moi. Ce que je vis me troubla.

- Va-t-en ! Je ne veux pas te voir ce soir, je n'ai pas soif.

Il était… si différent. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir sombre, sa peau encore plus blanche.

- Non… on doit s'expliquer.

Je fus propulsé contre la porte en moins d'une fraction de seconde. Je fus secoué par cet accès de colère et de violence.

- La seule chose qui doit être dite est que tu m'appartiens !

Il gronda et ensuite, le vide. Il n'était plus là.

J'eus un frisson en comprenant que la créature en Snape venait de se montrer. C'était la première fois que je la voyais. Parfois, on pouvait même oublier qu'il était un vampire tellement il arrivait à cacher sa nature.

**Pov Harry**

Une fois Hermione plus ou moins calmée, je l'attirai dans un coin de la Grande Salle et l'invitai à prendre place. Elle essuya ses yeux rougis par ses larmes et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui prendre la main, voulant être là pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dois m'expliquer ?

Elle allait droit au but et je l'en remerciai. Je me demandais encore comment Ron avait pu nous cacher ça. Je comprenais maintenant leur décision de garder ça secret.

Ron… et Snape.

- Hermione, je… Ecoute, si j'ai été absent en début de soirée, c'est parce que je suis resté enfermé dans une pièce avec Malfoy et Snape.

Je pus voir qu'elle était tiraillée entre sa peine, le rire et l'incompréhension. Elle hocha la tête, tout en frottant ses joues.

- Pour faire court, j'ai appris que Snape avait un calice. Et… ce dernier c'est…

- Ron, finit-elle.

Voyant qu'elle allait accuser le coup, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle pleura sur mon épaule et je m'en voulus.

Comment pouvais-je trouver un espoir dans cette situation ?

Tout avait commencé pendant la quête des horcruxes. Au début, je n'avais eu que Ginny en tête, enfin, la guerre et Ginny. Puis, un soir où Ron n'était pas encore de retour, quelque chose avait changé. J'avais invité Hermione à danser pour qu'on oublie sa peine du départ de Ron, le collier, la guerre. Ce soir là, dans mes bras, j'avais découvert une autre Hermione.

Celle qui… avait effacé Ginny sans même le vouloir.

Quand elle me murmura qu'elle voulait partir, je me fis un devoir de l'accompagner, n'ayant pas d'autre raison de rester fêter Noël. Mon meilleur ami avait plus important, Hermione avait besoin de moi et les autres s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

Une fois dans la salle commune, vide, je retins Hermione qui s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir.

Je frottai ses joues de mes pouces, effaçant les traces de larmes et demandai :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Cela ne peut en être autrement, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je suis si désolé pour toi, murmurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Et je ne mentais pas. Elle aimait Ron de tout son cœur et je ne pouvais même pas l'aider. Je pouvais juste être là pour elle, mais sans pouvoir effacer sa peine, son chagrin.

Elle entoura mes épaules et se remit à pleurer. Je la berçai et frottai son dos.

- Ca va aller, tu verras, un jour, tu…

- Je sais…

Je me tus, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle suivit bientôt mon mouvement, et nous nous mîmes à danser. Je rapprochai son corps du mien et elle en fit de même, sûrement dans le besoin de réconfort. Je murmurai à son oreille :

- Ca me rappelle cette nuit-là, pendant qu'on cherchait les horcruxes.

- Oui, je me souviens.

- J'avais passé une belle soirée en ta compagnie.

Elle rit une fraction de seconde, avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser sa tempe et respirai ensuite son odeur. Le temps se suspendit, et nous restâmes comme ça.

**POV Draco**

J'avais quitté la Grande Salle il y avait un bon moment, ayant préféré venir me promener dans le froid du parc, sans même ma baguette. Après avoir été libéré de cette pièce, j'avais été enfilé un costume dans ma chambre et y avais laissé ma baguette comme exigé par la directrice. Comme si certains élèves auraient attaqué en plein bal. Je n'avais pas compris cette demande, mais j'avais suivi les instructions afin de ne pas m'enfoncer plus. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire renvoyer d'ici, je voulais mes ASPIC.

Il faisait horriblement froid. Comme ma vie depuis la fin de cette guerre.

Je n'avais plus de père, ce dernier étant enfermé à Azkaban, plus de mère, cette dernière restant dans son monde de folie suite à l'emprisonnement à vie de père. Mon parrain, même lui, n'avait pas pris la peine de faire attention à moi, à part quelques minutes aujourd'hui.

J'étais seul, juste seul. Aussi froid qu'une pierre, aussi vide que le cerveau de Vincent. Et ce dernier était à Azkaban.

Mais j'acceptais cette solitude, parce que qui voudrait être ami avec moi de toute manière ? J'avais fait entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, j'avais tenté de tuer Dumbledore, et avais blessé deux personnes qui avaient frôlé la mort par ma faute : Katie Bell et Ronald Weasley.

Londubat avait raison, en définitive, lui avait ses amis, moi, je n'avais plus personne.

Mais je l'assumais aussi bien que je le pouvais, même si j'aurais aimé avoir une personne rien qu'à moi, une personne qui aurait pu voir à travers mon visage que j'étais malheureux, triste et que je n'avais jamais voulu de tout ça, que jamais je n'aurais fait entrer de Mangemorts si ma vie n'avait pas été en danger, si ma mère n'avait pas risqué de recevoir un Avada ou pire, si je ne faisais pas ce qui m'avait été ordonné de faire.

Las, je cessai ma promenade et décidai d'aller m'asseoir sur un des rochers près du lac.

Le sol étant couvert de neige, je ne vis pas où mes pieds se posèrent et sans comprendre, je me retrouvai affalé au sol, une douleur à la cheville.

- Bordel de merde, soufflai-je.

Je tentai de me relever, mais la douleur fut tellement forte que je n'y parvins pas. Je gémis de frustration. J'étais sans baguette, dehors dans le froid, sans moyen de me relever pour retourner au château.

Cette soirée de réveillon était définitivement merdique.

Je m'assis un peu plus confortablement contre un des rochers, attendant de mourir de froid. Quelle idée franchement !

Je regardai le ciel et tentai de penser à des choses positives, espérant qu'un élève viendrait s'aventurer dehors, dans ce froid hivernal. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis je vis une ombre au loin venant dans ma direction.

- A l'aide ! Criai-je.

Je reçus le silence, puis soudain, entendis :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Oui, par ici !

Je tentai une fois de plus de me lever, mais seul un cri dû à la douleur sortit d'entre mes lèvres. J'entendis quelqu'un courir et même tomber, sans en être sûr. Cette personne jura et bientôt, elle fut à quelques pas de moi.

Ne pouvais-je pas avoir un peu de chance dans ce bas-monde ?

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je prends du bon temps, répliquai-je acide. A ton avis Londubat ? Je suis blessé et ma foutue baguette est dans ma chambre.

**POV Neville**

J'avais mal au genou d'être tombé dans ma précipitation. J'avais bêtement cru qu'un élève était en train de se faire attaquer par le calmar géant, avant de voir Malfoy assis à même la neige.

- Où es-tu blessé ? Demandai-je en faisant le geste pour prendre ma baguette.

Mais je rencontrai du vide et me souvins. J'avais décidé de la prendre, enfreignant la demande de la directrice, ayant du mal à la quitter depuis notre septième année, mais Dean me l'avait confisquée. Il m'avait promis que cette soirée serait tranquille et avait déposé ma précieuse baguette sur ma table de nuit.

- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas de baguette.

Je secouai la tête et me rendant compte qu'il devait être gelé assis ainsi au sol, je tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la regarda un moment avant que je ne sente ses doigts glacés s'emparer des miens.

Il gémit et faillit retomber, ne sachant pas bien prendre appui. Je m'avançai et le soutins par les hanches.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ? Murmura-t-il.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mais il dit ensuite plus fort :

- Tu étais destiné à voir ma médiocrité ce soir. Joyeux Noël Londubat, tu ne pouvais sûrement pas rêver mieux que de me voir misérable comme je suis.

Je ne répondis rien, parce que… quoi dire ? Je l'avais blessé mais en même temps, je n'arrivais pas à ressentir de culpabilité. Mais je devais l'aider à regagner le château, il ne pourrait le faire seul, il pouvait à peine tenir debout.

Je fis un pas en avant, et il suivit, mais après quelques mètres, il fatiguait déjà et avait du mal, je le voyais à ses mâchoires serrées.

- Reste ici, je vais aller chercher de l'aide, dis-je en le lâchant.

Je ne voulais pas y passer la nuit. Et puis, si j'avais quitté la fête, c'était avant tout pour être seul et réfléchir.

- Non… Ecoute, laisse tomber. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas à cloche pied et je ne pouvais aller contre sa décision. Je hochai la tête et sans lui adresser la parole, pris le chemin du château. A quelques pas de lui, je pus entendre qu'il se laissait tomber dans la neige et une partie de moi voulut faire demi-tour et l'aider, mais je gravis les marches en direction du château, sans plus me soucier de lui.

Une fois bien au chaud, je voulus retourner à la fête mais devant les doubles portes, je changeai d'avis et pris la direction des escaliers afin de me balader dans les couloirs.

Arrivé au troisième, je me postai devant une fenêtre et admirai la vue. La lune se reflétait sur le lac noir et cela rendait l'endroit magnifique, sans oublier toute cette étendue blanche due à la neige. D'ailleurs, il recommençait à neiger.

Je m'installai sur l'appui de fenêtre et posai le regard sur ce paysage magnifique qui avait failli disparaitre. Sans le vouloir, je revis la bataille finale, notre combat. Ce lieu qui avait été cauchemardesque.

Un frisson remonta le long de mon dos et je soupirai de fatigue. Je ferais peut-être mieux de reprendre le chemin de la tour, pensai-je sans toutefois bouger.

Je restai là, les yeux dans le vide, pensant encore et encore à ma vie, à cette bataille, mais aussi à la septième année et cette résistance dans Poudlard.

Sans le voir venir, je me revis parler à Voldemort quand nous avions tous cru Harry mort. Je repensais à Malfoy, qui était venu dans notre camp avant que ses parents le convainquent du contraire.

Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Sans plus réfléchir, je regardai là où j'avais laissé Malfoy, sans l'aider. Et je le vis, assis au loin dans la neige.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas insisté ?

Si cela avait été un de mes amis, je l'aurais même porté s'il avait fallu, alors que lui, je l'avais laissé là sans plus insister.

Je devrais avoir honte d'avoir réagi comme ça.

Sans attendre, je sautai sur mes pieds et me mis à marcher le plus rapidement possible afin d'aller aider Malfoy. Et puis, il devait faire froid et l'avoir laissé là-bas n'avait pas été intelligent.

**POV Severus**

Ne souhaitant pas faire de bêtise, j'étais venu dans ma chambre, afin de taire ma colère.

Mais c'était difficile et je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça en étant moi.

Ce moi que j'avais haï en me réveillant vampire.

- Snape ?

Je me retournai et vis qu'il était là, à la porte. N'était-il pas parti ?

Il aurait dû, je m'en voulais déjà d'en avoir autant dit. Il n'aurait jamais dû être au courant.

Je pris une grande respiration et me tournai vers lui, tentant de garder la tête froide.

J'avais quand même dit qu'il m'appartenait, chose qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde.

- Retournez à votre salle commune Monsieur Weasley, dis-je, froid.

Il fit non de la tête et s'avança vers moi.

- Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas bu.

Sans me demander mon avis, il prit place sur le lit, déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise, m'offrant ainsi son cou.

Satané cœur qui se mit à battre comme un fou, rien qu'en sachant que j'allais enfin le goûter, m'abreuver de lui, de son sang…

Je déglutis, ayant pensé à moi dévorant sa chair. Je reculai alors d'un pas et fermai les yeux. Je devais être plus fort que la bête en moi, je devais à tout prix me retenir de lui faire bien d'autres choses que boire…

Je n'étais pas de taille, pas après l'épisode de la Grande Salle.

Je grondai, ou plutôt la part de moi morte gronda et je fus au-dessus de lui, l'ayant poussé, une main tenant sa gorge.

Je devais faire peur. D'ailleurs, ses yeux en témoignaient. Mais il resta là, les yeux bleus ancrés aux miens.

- Tu ne l'approcheras plus, tu ne lui souriras plus, tu…

Je me stoppai, me rendant compte de la situation. Il était couché en biais sur mon lit, mon corps surplombant le sien. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches.

Je me sentis apaisé et calmé. Et sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer, je sus que la bête en moi était repartie dans son coin. Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa gorge offerte et ma soif devint pressante.

Mes yeux voyagèrent des siens, toujours fixés aux miens, à sa gorge. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Mon corps ne touchait toujours pas le sien, malgré mon envie de le sentir plus près. Mais je devais revenir sur terre et uniquement m'en tenir à boire. Parce que je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire. La tentation était trop forte.

Je fondis sur sa jugulaire et plantai mes canines dans la peau si chaude. Le flot de sang aspiré me rendit immédiatement serein. J'étais à ma place, j'étais là où je devais être et mon cœur battait à un rythme infernal. Je le sentais dans ma poitrine, mon cou, mes tempes, mon poignet. Chaque parcelle de mon corps le percevait.

Les sorciers pensaient en connaitre assez sur nous, mais ils ne connaissaient rien… ou presque. Toute la beauté de notre existence était dans notre Calice, cet être pour nous, cette personne qui devait enfermer notre amour, notre âme. Cette personne qui était censée être là à chaque instant, se donner sans retenue, s'offrir sans attente.

Mais moi, j'étais à part en étant un chanceux. Les Calices devenaient de plus en plus rares, en cause des deux dernières guerres si proches pour notre monde. Mais je l'avais trouvé et je n'y avais même pas droit.

Même mort, je n'avais pas droit au bonheur.

Me rendant compte que je buvais toujours, je me reculai et me plaçai sur le côté. Mon regard se porta sur le plafond et je me focalisai sur sa respiration, celle que je n'allais plus entendre longtemps, vu qu'il allait quitter cette pièce comme si la peste y était.

**POV Draco**

J'avais de plus en plus froid et je regrettai d'avoir refusé que Londubat aille chercher de l'aide.

J'allais crever dans ce parc comme un minable.

Je repensais à ma vie, pas si belle que ça, et me dis que je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. Si seulement j'avais les moyens d'envoyer un Patronus, mais sans baguette c'était voué à l'échec.

- Malfoy ?!

Je redressai la tête et regardai dans la direction de la voix. Mais avec la neige qui tombait, je ne voyais pas grand-chose.

- Malfoy ?!

- Ici, criai-je à mon tour, essayant de me relever.

Je gémis et serrai les mâchoires, la douleur fut grande mais je n'eus pas assez de force pour me tenir debout longtemps et me laissai retomber au sol, mes fesses s'enfonçant dans la neige.

Mais bien vite, je pus voir que la personne qui m'appelait n'était autre que Londubat, bravant les flocons pour venir m'aider. J'en fus soulagé et en même temps, blessé. Mon égo en prenait un coup, être sauvé par ce… cet…

- Malfoy, appuie-toi sur moi pour te relever !

Je revins au présent et vis qu'il était devant moi. Je fis ce qu'il me dit, sans ajouter une remarque blessante. Je voulais vivre et Londubat était revenu m'aider, je n'allais pas faire la même erreur deux fois.

Une fois debout, il prit mon bras et le déposa sur ses épaules et soutint mon corps avec son bras autour de mes hanches. Je tentai de sautiller mais bien vite, cela fut trop dur. La neige, le froid… la douleur. Je gémis et stoppai notre avancée. Londubat tenta de me soutenir plus et me laissa souffler un peu. Mais je devais avouer que là, je commençais vraiment à être gelé. Mes muscles me faisaient mal et je ne sentais plus mes orteils. Enfin presque plus.

Une fois un peu reposé, je repris notre avancée mais arrivé en bas des escaliers, je sus que j'étais perdu. J'allais accepter qu'il aille demander de l'aide quand, sans prévenir, il me souleva et me porta comme un sac de farine.

- Repose-moi espèce d'imbécile !

- Tu préfères peut-être les monter en marchant ? Arrête un peu de te plaindre Malfoy et laisse-moi faire.

J'allais répliquer, mais sa main se posant à la frontière de mes fesses me fit me taire.

Je fermai les yeux, en proie à un dégoût sans nom pour cette situation. En plus, je devais avouer que cette position me donnait envie de vomir. Quand nous fûmes enfin en haut des marches, il ne me lâcha pas et hâta son pas pour être le plus vite possible à l'abri du froid et de la neige. J'ouvris les yeux, me sentant mal d'être transporté ainsi sans même voir. J'eus alors une vue… plaisante. Même trop plaisante pour le détenteur de ce postérieur.

Était-ce bien Londubat ?

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il… qu'il était si musclé à cet endroit.

Mes mains jusqu'à alors posées au hasard se rapprochèrent de son fessier et à ce moment, les portes du château s'ouvrirent sur Londubat me portant. Je tentai de me redresser mais il demanda :

- Où est ta chambre ?

J'attendis une fraction de seconde avant de répondre :

- Troisième à droite et premier à gauche. C'est le tableau du Lord McPherson.

Il reprit son chemin et quand nous passâmes devant les portes de la Grande Salle, je priai pour qu'elles ne s'ouvrent pas sur moi dans cette position. Une fois dans les cachots, je tentai de me redresser pour voir et fus rassuré de ne voir personne, en tout cas dans ce couloir.

Je me laissai donc aller, n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix. Je devais avouer que sautiller jusqu'à ma chambre ne m'enchantait pas et puis, j'avais une belle vue.

Je ne m'étais donc pas attendu à ce qu'une partie de mon corps réagisse aussi bien à cette vue plus que plaisante.

Je sentis mon entrejambe durcir et ne souhaitant pas que cet idiot s'en rende compte, je soulevai un peu mon corps mais arrivé presque à ma chambre, il cessa de marcher.

- Malfoy ?

- Quoi ? Demandai-je cassant.

- Rien…

Il reprit sa marche et une fois devant le tableau, merci Merlin, il me fit glisser. J'étais donc présentement les mains sur ses épaules, en équilibre sur un pied, le regardant.

- Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

- Menti ? Je n'ai pas menti triple buse.

- J'ai senti ta baguette contre…

Il se stoppa lui-même et rougit, tout certainement comme moi.

Je baissai les yeux et le lâchai, posant par habitude mon pied blessé et gémis, me retenant au mur.

- Tu devrais vraiment aller voir l'infirmière.

Je secouai la tête et lui tournai le dos puis murmurai mon mot de passe. Je le pensais vraiment parti, mais une fois l'entrée ouverte, je me sentis être soutenu et il m'aida à aller jusqu'au lit.

Il marcha ensuite vers la salle de bains et revins quelques minutes plus tard avec certaines de mes potions et onguents de premiers soins.

Il ne dit rien, s'installa au sol et souleva ma jambe avant d'enlever ma chaussure.

Je dus cligner des yeux, n'y croyant pas, tout en gémissant de douleur.

- C'est pas joli, murmura-t-il.

Je jetai un œil et vis qu'effectivement ce n'était pas beau à voir. Ma cheville était bleue et gonflée. Il y appliqua un peu d'onguent et entoura ma cheville d'un bandage. Il se releva ensuite et alla vers la garde-robe et revins avec un t-shirt ainsi qu'un pantalon que je mettais pour être à l'aise.

- Habille-toi, sinon, tu risques une hypothermie, tu es glacé Malfoy, et trempé.

Je m'en rendis seulement compte à cet instant et sans attendre, je retirai mon haut. Une fois torse nu, il me passa le tissu gris sombre. Ce fut pour le bas que je restais bloqué. Mon sexe était encore un peu au garde-à-vous et… j'avais déjà été assez humilié comme ça.

Il soupira et avança ses mains vers ma ceinture.

- Arrête Malfoy, dit-il avec autorité. J'agis avec toi comme je le ferais avec mes amis. Alors reste tranquille et enfile cette saleté de pantalon avant de crever de froid !

Il me lança ledit pantalon et fila à la salle de bains.

J'en profitai, fermant les yeux à cause de la douleur, et enfilai avec une petite difficulté, étant sur le lit, le pantalon. J'entendis l'eau se couper, il avait sûrement lavé ses mains et il revint avec une serviette.

- Pour tes cheveux !

Il me la balança et sortit ensuite de la chambre comme si le mal en personne y était.

Il le pensait peut-être.

Je m'allongeai, une fois mes cheveux secs et plaçai mes mains sur le visage, le frottant, désespéré.

Demain, je quitterai Poudlard avant d'être ridiculisé en public.

Ce fut ma porte s'ouvrant qui me fit me redresser.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Demandai-je à mon tour.

Il montra d'un geste de la main mon précédent problème masculin et je restai coi. Etait-il revenu uniquement pour ça ?

Il avança et sans demander, prit place assis sur le lit.

Etant fatigué de toute cette journée, je me laissai tomber sur ce dernier et avouai :

- La vue plaisante de ton postérieur. Maintenant, tu peux partir !

Je ne m'étais donc pas attendu à sa bouche se posant sur la mienne.

**POV Ron**

J'étais resté allongé près de lui une bonne minute avant d'enfin me lever. Mais cette fois, au lieu de fuir cette endroit, j'allai jusque dans la salle de bains, j'avais besoin de… de…

Bon sang, je n'avais même pas de mot pour décrire ce que je venais de vivre, ressentir. Une fois dans la pièce, je fermai la porte avec la clé déjà à l'intérieur et me demandait soudain pourquoi Snape avait besoin de s'enfermer alors qu'il vivait seul.

Puis je me rendis compte que cela n'était pas le genre de question que je me posai, surtout sur lui. Je n'en avais rien à faire de lui, même depuis ma situation.

Que m'arrivait-il ?

Me sentant perdu, au bord de la crise, tremblant comme j'étais suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer, je décidai de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je me regardai ensuite dans le miroir. J'étais pâle, et la trace de morsure disparaissait déjà.

Sa morsure avait été si… enivrante, si différente. J'avais ressenti tant de choses que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour. Mes jambes tremblaient encore comme mes mains. Mon cœur battait plus vite, mais commençait à reprendre un rythme normal.

J'en profitais pour regarder la pièce et remarquai qu'elle était plus qu'ordonnée, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais servi, faisant juste décor. Snape était aussi ordonné ici que dans sa classe, pensai-je.

Je voulais partir, quitter ce château au plus vite, mais je voulais aussi retourner et revivre la morsure qui avait été si exquise, si délicieuse. Même manger les meilleurs plats au monde ne m'aurait pas fait autant de plaisir.

Je fermai les yeux, me rendant compte que j'étais bloqué, pris au piège. Quelque chose s'était ouvert, quelque chose d'irréversible.

J'avais envie de le rejoindre, juste le rejoindre. Comme une partie de moi réclamant sa moitié.

Une larme coula, puis d'autres suivirent, sans que je ne puisse les stopper. Je dus me rincer le visage une fois de plus pour rependre le contrôle.

Me rendant aussi compte que je devrais sortir à un moment donné, je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis. Une fois de retour dans la chambre, je pus voir qu'il était resté à la même place, sans même bouger. Je pris alors une décision, celle que je n'aurais jamais imaginée prendre. Je défis mes chaussures et retirai ma veste, avant de retourner sur le lit, m'éloignant juste un peu de lui. Une fois allongé, je murmurai :

- Je peux rester ici cette nuit ?

Il ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers moi. Une fois son regard ancré au mien, je détournai la tête et attendis sa réponse, fébrile. Moi-même, j'avais envie qu'il réponde non et qu'il me mette à la porte, mais… je ne le voulais pas. Tout était confus.

J'eus envie de crier de frustration et tournai la tête afin de le regarder. Nos yeux se lièrent et je fus encore plus perdu. Parce que là… en moi, quelque chose qui n'existait pas encore plusieurs minutes plus tôt était présent. Une sorte de chaleur délicate. Il ne me répondit pas, mais se leva, quittant la chambre et revint avec une couverture qu'il posa sur moi. Il acceptait… et peut-être que lui-même ne le souhaitait pas au fond de lui. Il quitta ensuite de nouveau la pièce.

Je crus qu'il allait revenir, mais il ne le fit pas.

J'eus envie de rire.

Si j'avais voulu rester, ce que je ne comprenais pas encore, c'était pour être avec lui.

Était-il si idiot ?

Pourtant, je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait réussi à jouer les agents doubles pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Soupirant, je me plaçai mieux dans le lit, et décidai de dormir. La nuit portait conseil.

Seulement, le sommeil ne vint pas et cette chaleur en moi était de plus en plus demandeuse. Elle le voulait, voulait Snape près d'elle et cela signifiait que je devais être près de lui.

J'avais même la certitude de que moi aussi, au fond de moi, je voulais qu'il soit là.

Ma vie allait-elle être comme ça ?

Allais-je avoir toujours besoin de lui alors qu'il me repoussait ?

Mon cerveau fonctionna à mille à l'heure, imaginant ma vie, ma tristesse et Snape. Imaginant une vie recluse, loin de tout, loin de ma famille, dans des cachots humides. Puis arriva une vague de chaleur, avec des couleurs, des diners en famille, mes meilleurs amis à nos côtés.

Et je me souvins de cette phrase à mon arrivée.

Ne tenant plus, je sortis du lit et pris le chemin du salon. Je l'y trouvai assis sur le canapé, un livre à la main. J'allai m'asseoir près de lui et sans un mot, posai la tête sur son épaule. Ce contact me rassura, me combla. Je n'y comprenais rien, mais je savais que j'étais mieux ici que n'importe où ailleurs.

Cette constatation me fit mal, très mal. Je n'aimais pas les hommes, j'aimais Hermione… mais rien n'allait comme je l'aurais cru. Parce que j'étais lié à Snape et que malgré tout, je ressentais un profond bien-être à être là où j'étais présentement.

J'étais fichu… complètement fichu.

**POV Hermione**

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous étions restés là, Harry et moi, mais je commençais à tomber de fatigue. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie d'être seule en fin de compte.

- Harry ?

- Hum, souffla-t-il.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? Demandai-je timidement.

Il recula et prit mon visage en coupe, puis il sourit, embrassa mon front et répondit :

- Bien entendu Mione. Allez viens.

Il prit le chemin de son dortoir et au contraire de l'escalier menant aux filles, celui-ci ne se transforma pas en toboggan. Une fois dans la pièce, je suivis Harry jusqu'à son lit. Il fouilla dans sa malle et en sortit un t-shirt ainsi qu'un pantalon de pyjama couvert de vifs d'or. Je me souvins que ça avait été un cadeau de Bill ou Charlie, pour un de ses anniversaires.

- Tiens, enfile ça dans la salle de bains pendant que je me change ici.

Je pris ses habits et me rendis dans la pièce en désordre. Je soupirai et me déshabillai rapidement avant de me passer de l'eau sur le visage afin d'effacer les traces sous mes yeux, mon faible maquillage ayant coulé à cause des larmes.

Repenser à Ron et… à sa situation me broya le cœur à nouveau et ayant envie de pleurer, je frappai à la porte pour savoir si je pouvais retourner dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Il m'en donna l'autorisation et je n'attendis pas. J'allai sur le lit, passai sous les couvertures et me blottis contre lui.

Il ne dit rien, sachant sûrement qu'il n'y avait rien à dire à propos de ça. J'étais juste amoureuse depuis ma cinquième année d'un garçon qui ne m'aimerait jamais comme je le souhaitais.

Je me remis à pleurer silencieusement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience du sommeil.

Je me réveillai suite à un mouvement. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que c'était encore la nuit. Harry faisait sûrement un énième cauchemar. Il souleva un peu son bras et bougea. Je tentai de le calmer en caressant son front.

- Ne pars pas Hermione… s'il te plait.

- Chut Harry, tu fais un cauchemar.

- Je t'aime…

Ma main cessa ses caresses, et je dus mettre une bonne minute à comprendre la situation.

Je me replaçai sur le dos, regardant fixement le plafond, étant consciente que je n'aurais pas dû entendre… ces choses. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me rendormir, mais un autre murmure fit couler une larme le long de ma joue.

- Hermione, reste… je t'aime…

Il bougea, comme s'il me rattrapait et murmurant à mon tour tout en prenant sa main, je dis :

- Je ne partirai pas. Je suis là Harry.

Il se calma et retomba dans le sommeil. Le mien tarda à venir et j'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar sans moyen de me réveiller.

Selon toute vraisemblance, mon meilleur ami était amoureux de moi, alors que je l'étais de Ron, inaccessible.

Comment allais-je gérer ça ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui, il en serait blessé, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus désormais me reposer sur lui pour tarir mon chagrin d'amour.

Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ?

Je me tournai sur le côté, et de ce fait, tournai le dos à Harry et me dis que je n'avais jamais passé de pire Noël de ma vie, même pendant la recherche des horcruxes.

**POV Neville**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais revenu, enfin si, je le savais, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait poussé à l'embrasser, ni ce qui lui, le poussait à répondre à mon baiser.

Et cela faisait un moment que nous nous embrassions sans même rien dire, juste nos lèvres et nos langues bougeant l'une contre l'autre.

Et je me sentais comme… fier de moi, d'être là contre la bouche d'un garçon. J'étais moi-même et je commençais à regretter de ne pas avoir osé franchir le cap bien plus tôt. C'était doux et masculin à la fois et je devais avouer que Malfoy avait un arrière-goût de punch assez plaisant.

Il me repoussa soudain et reprit de l'air, évitant tout de même mon regard que je braquais sur lui. Mais moi, là, j'avais envie d'aller plus loin, j'avais envie de vivre à fond ce moment.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi excité, mon cœur battait comme un fou, mon entrejambe était bien réveillée et… et Malfoy était comme moi.

Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai à nouveau, tout en posant mon corps contre le sien. J'étais enfiévré et c'était le moment, je le sentais en moi. J'allais goûter aux joies du sexe.

- Londubat, attends, souffla-t-il en s'écartant un peu de moi.

J'attendis la raison de sa demande et il s'installa plus convenablement, et je me souvins de sa cheville. Il me regarda ensuite et dis :

- Je… c'est nouveau pour moi et je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir, tu comprends ?

- Moi non plus, répondis-je en allant vers lui.

- Londubat… tu devrais sortir d'ici, murmura-t-il tout en fixant mes lèvres.

- Neville… appelle-moi Neville. Et je ne veux pas non plus d'un coup d'un soir, soufflai-je en posant de nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne.

Il répondit à mon baiser et cela me combla plus que de raison, et mon sexe était d'accord avec ça.

Je passais les mains sous sa chemise et sa peau, toujours un peu froide, mais plus chaude que précédemment, me fit frissonner.

Je devais juste oublier cette voix dans ma tête qui m'ordonnait de partir, ayant menti.

Moi, Neville Londubat mentait et je ne le regrettais pas.

Il soupira mon prénom pour la première fois et fermant les yeux, nous menant vers une nuit qui serait certainement inoubliable. J'allais devenir entièrement moi-même.

.

.

Il s'était endormi, là, à moitié nu. J'avais profité de lui, entièrement et maintenant, je voulais partir loin de ce lit.

Je me dégoûtais, affreusement. D'avoir aimé.

Aimé le prendre, aimer lui mentir dans les yeux, aimer le voir si soumis à moi, Neville. Le gars qu'il avait ignoré et détesté la plupart des années passées à Poudlard.

Une petite victoire amère, qui me restait au travers de la gorge. Mais en dehors de ça, cette nuit de Noël avait été… délicieuse. Je n'avais certes pas tenu des heures, étant ma première fois, mais j'estimais ne pas avoir été à côté de la plaque au vu de ses gémissements.

J'allais sortir du lit et me rhabiller quand une main se posa sur mon torse. Puis, une voix ensommeillée murmura :

- Merci Londubat. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu mieux qu'une merde le jour de Noël.

Je ne sus rien répondre à ça, comprenant.

Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça… pas le jour de Noël, pas quand il allait si mal. Je l'avais constaté au bal avec sa remarque, et puis dans le parc. J'avais été un monstre de profiter de son état et je devais agir en adulte et assumer mes actes.

Je m'installai convenablement, décidé à rester au moins jusqu'au matin. Après quelques minutes, un corps se colla au mien, un corps d'homme. Cela me fit du bien, et je plaçai un bras autour de ses hanches.

J'étais là pour la nuit, autant en profiter.

**Pov Severus**

Quand je l'avais senti s'endormir, j'avais décidé de le ramener dans la chambre, et j'étais maintenant là, à le regarder dormir paisiblement sur mon lit, allongé près de lui.

Je devais avouer que je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, mais il avait voulu rester et pas qu'ici, mais avec moi. Je l'avais compris quand il était venu me rejoindre dans le salon et mon cœur avait failli exploser. Mais je n'avais rien montré. J'avais peur.

Peur…

Je n'avais pas souvent ressenti de peur depuis la mort de Lily.

Peur de quoi ? De mourir ?

Je méritais la mort pour le mal que j'avais fait à ma meilleure amie, mais aussi aux innocents que j'avais tués en étant Mangemort.

J'étais devenu espion car je n'avais pas peur de mourir et j'avais réussi à remplir mes fonctions jusqu'à la dernière minutes, le jour de la bataille finale.

Mais là… j'avais peur.

De me dévoiler, de me montrer. D'exprimer ce que j'avais au fond de moi depuis mon réveil. Depuis surtout le jour de la rentrée. Depuis que je l'avais vu rire avec ses amis.

Ron m'aimait-il ?

Ou ressentait-il juste une attraction envers la créature en moi ?

Je ne savais pas mais je me fis une promesse.

Celle de prendre soin de lui et de ravir son cœur.

Mais je devais avant tout comprendre. Comprendre ce changement soudain d'attitude. Cela m'échappait et je n'aimais pas que les choses m'échappent.

- Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley, vous n'avez pas fini de me rendre fou, soufflai-je avant de fermer les yeux et de me mettre à écouter son cœur battre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 enfin publié ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Vous connaissez enfin le Calice de Severus, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu****s**** par ce choix.**

**La suite et fin arrive très vite et encore plus vite si vous la demandez en donnant votre avis (a) :p **

**Gros poutous **

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre publié le 21 avril 2013_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Une veille de noël pas comme les autres.

**Rated** : T

**Particularité** : Le premier chapitre de cette fic a été écrit pour le concours « _Huis__clos_ » ouvert sur Manyfics. _[Votre histoire sera une fanfiction ou une originale. Elle devra mettre en scène des personnages coincés dans un endroit clos. Votre texte devra mentionner Noël._ _Il y avait aussi une contrainte avec les dialogues et j'avais décidé de relever le défi en ne faisant justement que des dialogues. Je rassure, la suite est écrite tout à fait normalement ^^]_

**Situation** : Se situe pendant la septième bis à Poudlard, celle qui suit la bataille finale. Je dirai que j'ai un peu, bon, beaucoup modifié le tome 7. Mais je ne dis rien, vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Je précise ici qu'Albus est bien mort (^-^)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Pour le reste, voir fin de chapitre 3 ^^

**Béta** **correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Bonsoir ^^ Me voici avec la suite et fin de cette aventure. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Un grand merci à ceux qui ont montré le bout de leur nez pour le chapitre deux, ça m'a fait super plaisir. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! Merci Nutsh pour ta review anonyme :-)

**Note Vivi** : Alors ? Severus a-t-il réussi à tenir la promesse qu'il s'est faite ? Bonne lecture

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Trois ans plus tard**

* * *

**Pov Draco**

- Cornelius, dépêche-toi sinon, on va être en retard, criai-je depuis le bas de l'escalier.

J'entendis du bruit à l'étage, une porte se refermer et ensuite, je vis enfin mon fils descendre.

Je lui tendis sa veste et il l'enfila avant de se regarder dans le grand miroir du hall.

A la sortie de Poudlard, j'avais postulé au Ministère afin de trouver un emploi stable et j'avais eu la chance de convenir pour le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Severus y était sûrement pour beaucoup, ayant envoyé une lettre de recommandation.

Je soupirai et regardai mon fils adoptif sourire à son reflet, replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux. J'avais eu un coup de cœur en le voyant dans un des orphelinats où j'avais dû me rendre pour le travail. Il avait sept ans et ses parents avaient été tués pendant un raid de Mangemorts. Il n'arrivait pas trouver de famille et j'avais à peine hésité. J'avais fait la demande en bonne et due forme et sept mois plus tard, Cornelius était enfin mon fils aux yeux de la loi.

- Allez petit garnement. Je n'aime pas être en retard chez Sev' et encore moins aujourd'hui.

- J'espère que j'aurai de beaux cadeaux, dit-il en me suivant jusqu'à la cheminette.

Ma vie était triste, enfin l'avait été. J'avais bien eu ma relation très courte avec Londubat. A peine deux mois. Mais il m'avait quitté en avouant par la même occasion qu'il était resté avec moi par pitié et j'en avais été effondré. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il m'avait donné de l'espoir et que je l'avais perdu avec lui.

Certes, depuis la sortie de Poudlard, on s'était revus trois à quatre fois pour une nuit de sexe sans lendemain, mais je devais avouer que malgré tout je pensais souvent à lui, à ce qu'il faisait. A ce qu'il m'avait pris… le mal qu'il m'avait fait ressentir en comparaison de cette période de bonheur d'après guerre.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en couple avec un certain Jean-Charles. Moi, j'avais évité de commettre la même erreur qu'avec lui, et m'était destiné à une vie de célibataire. Je n'avais pas envie de supporter que mon cœur soit de nouveau piétiné.

Mais maintenant j'avais mon rayon de soleil et je tentais de lui rendre ce qu'il m'apportait avec de l'attention, de l'amour et tout ce qu'il fallait sans trop le gâter.

Il connaissait bien entendu ma famille et mon passé. Mais il avait souri en disant que la famille ne faisait pas l'individu. A cette remarque, j'avais compris que la guerre l'avait fait grandir plus vite.

Me rendant compte que nous allions être en retard, je pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette, mon fils étant resté silencieux. Je devais dire qu'il était toujours intimidé par Potter qui serait forcément invité à ce diner de veille de Noël.

**POV Ron**

Je jetai un coup d'œil au four et vis que tout allait pour le mieux. Je ne souhaitais pas servir un dessert brûlé.

- Draco est arrivé, dit Severus en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il vint m'enlacer et respira mon odeur. Je souris et me laissai aller contre lui.

Au début de notre relation, ça n'avait pas été facile, parce que je n'acceptais pas complètement cet homme qui m'était destiné, mais aujourd'hui, je ne regrettais que trop souvent ce temps perdu.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser ma jugulaire.

- Moi aussi, soufflai-je avant de me retirer de ses bras et d'aller tourner la sauce dans la casserole.

- Je vais déboucher le vin pour qu'il respire. Si tu pouvais venir au plus vite.

Il quitta la pièce et moi je vérifiai les cuissons avant de prendre les amuse-bouches. Je rejoignis ensuite les invités au salon et vis qu'Harry était déjà arrivé aussi. Et d'après la suie sur sa chemise, il venait tout juste d'arriver. Il se lança un sort de propreté et je souris, puis allai lui dire bonjour. J'en fis de même avec Draco ainsi que son fils.

J'avais été un peu obligé d'accepter le filleul de Severus, mais je devais avouer qu'une fois la haine passée, j'avais découvert un garçon blessé et fragile. Je pouvais encore me souvenir de son état à Poudlard. Il avait rompu avec quelqu'un et avait été très affecté. Severus avait dû s'occuper de lui afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Je commençai malgré tout à papoter avec eux, tout en allant jeter un œil à mes casseroles. J'avais voulu préparer moi-même le repas aujourd'hui, car Severus et moi allions annoncer notre futur mariage.

J'étais tout excité de le dire à mes amis.

J'étais un peu déçu que Dean et Ginny ainsi que Luna et son mari ne puissent pas être présents, mais les autres avaient accepté ce diner. On sonna à la porte et je vis Severus se lever pour aller accueillir les invités. Il revint avec Hermione. Je lui souris en l'embrassant.

J'étais heureux pour elle. Elle avait le meilleur compagnon au monde.

- Désolée Ron, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une bouteille. Un patient de dernière minute est arrivé.

- Pas grave chérie, j'y ai pensé, répondit Harry en venant l'embrasser.

Ils s'étaient mis ensemble un peu après la fin de notre septième année, mais j'avais appris par Harry qu'il aimait Hermione depuis la quête des Horcruxes. Il s'était excusé, car en un sens, j'avais eu raison à cette période-là d'être jaloux, mais tout ça c'était du passé.

- Severus, je peux avoir un peu de jus ? Demanda Cornélius.

Il était encore à côté de son père, intimidé qu'il était par Harry. Pourtant, ce dernier était des plus simples et fuyait dès qu'il le pouvait les gros titres.

**POV Severus**

Nous étions tous à table, et quelle grande table. Certes, la famille de Ron n'était pas invitée, vu que nous allions nous rendre au Terrier le lendemain pour fêter Noël, mais nous étions beaucoup. Draco ainsi que Cornélius, Harry et Hermione, Seamus avec sa fiancée du moment, Neville avec sa récente conquête trouvée Outre-Manche. Ginny avait refusé poliment, en disant qu'elle verrait son frère demain. Et puis, elle ne désirait pas être présente sans sa moitié qui était de garde à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Chéri, tu peux me passer la purée ?

Je souris, et fis ce que Ron me demandait. Il mangeait énormément depuis quelques temps. En même temps, je buvais aussi de plus en plus souvent. J'aimais lui faire l'amour et me nourrir ensuite, lui rallongeant son plaisir.

- J'aimerais profiter que nous soyons tous réunis pour annoncer quelques chose, commença Harry.

Je vis Ron perdre toutes ses couleurs. Il avait attendu ce jour pour faire son annonce et Potter allait lui voler. J'eus envie de bâillonner cet abruti mais quand Hermione posa sa main sur son ventre, je me calmai.

- Ron, tu vas bientôt être parrain, annonça Hermione en souriant, tout en prenant la main de son fiancé.

Quelle idée d'attendre la fin de la formation d'Auror d'Harry pour s'unir. Mais bon, Ron et moi avions aussi attendu.

- Félicitations ! Cria Ron en se levant de table et en allant serrer ses amis dans ses bras.

J'en fis de même, plus pour éviter une dispute sur ma froideur légendaire une fois les invités partis.

J'avais dû m'adapter à sa vie, sa jeunesse, ses amis. Et bien que je l'aime plus que tout, parfois, je regrettais d'être tombé sur lui. Je devais supporter plus que de raison un Potter sous mon toi, sans oublier le clan Weasley au complet.

Après les félicitations des invités et des réponses aux questions posées aux futurs parents, Ron se leva, tapota son verre de vin. Merlin, devais-je informer les invités qu'il avait répété son discours et cassé trois verres ?

- Hum… merci avant tout d'être ici en cette veille de Noël. J'aimerais profiter moi aussi de votre présence.

Il regarda Harry en disant ça et ce dernier blanchit, pensant sûrement que Ron lui en voulait, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- Vous êtes tous invités à notre mariage, continua-t-il, qui se passera en avril prochain. Severus et moi allons nous unir.

La fin de sa phrase était remplie d'émotions et son regard happa le mien. J'étais fier de lui, je l'aimais et lui montrais chaque jour.

Draco se leva et vint m'enserrer de ses bras, suivi par son fils qui me fit un baiser sur la joue. Ce gamin était adorable et j'avais été fier que Draco l'adopte et prenne soin de lui. Je me souvins que je devais discuter de ce sujet-là avec Ron. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfants étant deux hommes, mais l'adoption, si Ron le souhaitait, ne me dérangerait pas.

- Dites les gars, c'est bien joyeux toutes vos belles annonces. Mais commençons la soirée.

- Ahlala, Seamus, toujours le premier à lancer des activités. Vas-y, on t'écoute, ajouta Londubat.

- Et si on faisait un tour de table pour connaitre le pire Noël jusqu'ici ?

Il y eu un silence, puis Jean-Charles répondit :

- Je devais avoir cinq ans. Je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit devant la cheminée en attendant le Père Noël. Mais au lieu de ce dernier, c'est une vieille amie de ma mère qui est arrivée. Elle m'a littéralement couverte de baisers et… elle faisait peur. Je n'ai plus jamais attendu le Père Noel.

Londubat rit, mais il leva les yeux au ciel. Je pus discerner là-dedans que son ami l'exaspérait. D'ailleurs, à y regarder de plus près, les ayant tous les deux sous les yeux, je trouvais que la conquête de Londubat ressemblait étrangement à Draco.

- Moi, c'était il y a trois ans. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, annonça Draco avant de se lever, rassurant Cornélius malgré tout.

Il quitta la pièce et je pus entendre la porte d'entrée claquer. Londubat se racla la gorge et but un peu de vin, avant de jeter un œil par où était parti mon filleul.

- Moi, je sais lequel était le meilleur, annonça Harry.

- Je pense savoir lequel, murmura Hermione avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Et vous Severus ?

Je revins à moi à cette question et vis que c'était Seamus qui me la posait. Je souris et répondis sans aucune gêne :

- Je ne sais pas pour le pire, mais le meilleur c'était il y a trois ans, celui où Ron est resté dormir avec moi pour la première fois.

Mon futur mari se leva et vint m'enlacer par derrière. Seamus rit et ajouta :

- Moi, c'était il y a une dizaine d'années. Je suis sorti en pyjama dans la rue et une voiture m'a complètement aspergé d'eau. Dois-je préciser que mon pyjama était blanc et que ma voisine pour qui j'avais le béguin a tout vu ?

Sa compagne se mit à rire, et moi et je devais avouer qu'imaginer cette scène était très marrant.

- Draco va revenir quand ? Demanda Cornelius.

J'allais lui répondre que j'allais aller voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais Londubat me devança :

- Je vais aller le chercher.

Il se leva, rassura son ami et quitta la pièce.

**POV Draco**

J'avais préféré sortir, dans mon état, je ne voulais pas gâcher la fête et encore moins faire peur à Cornélius.

J'étais appuyé contre le mur de la maison de Sev' et regardais le ciel étoilé et bien dégagé.

Le voir était déjà dur, car à chaque fois je me demandais ce qui m'avait fait retourner dans son lit malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Et plus encore, je me demandai pourquoi le voir accompagné me faisait tant de mal.

Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de venir à ce diner, j'aurais dû le passer au manoir, avec Cornélius. Mère ayant enfin compris que la vie continuait, elle était partie rendre visite dans notre famille en Russie. Elle y était depuis plus d'un an, s'occupant d'une petite boutique de vêtements. J'étais content pour elle, comme elle l'était pour moi et mon fils. Nous nous écrivions souvent et je me sentais moins seul.

Mais ce salaud… m'avait pris ce que j'avais eu de plus cher, mon estime de moi-même.

- Draco ?!

- Dégage Londubat.

- Pardonne-moi, continua-t-il tout en venant se poster devant moi.

- Va te faire, sifflai-je. Retourne auprès de ton Jean-Charles et fous-moi la paix. Et tu sais quoi, évite de m'envoyer un hibou quand ton lit sera vide !

Je le poussai et m'apprêtai à rentrer, mais il agrippa mon poignet et murmura :

- Tu n'aimes pas nos moments ? Pourquoi veux-tu arrêter ?

- Parce que j'en ai assez de voir ta gueule.

- Je pensais que tu m'avais pardonné la première fois que tu as recouché avec moi, dit-il en colère lui aussi. Là, tu… qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement, tout en jetant un œil à la porte d'entrée.

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Te voir aujourd'hui avec lui, qui soit dit en passant est quasiment mon portrait craché, m'a fait réaliser que j'étais un vrai con de t'attendre.

Me rendant compte des mots que je venais de prononcer, je le poussai et rentrai rapidement. Cornélius vint immédiatement me serrer dans ses bras. Je le rassurai et embrassai sa tête de pinouille.

- Gâteau au chocolat ou tarte à la mélasse, Draco ? Demanda Ron en train de servir le dessert.

- Mets-moi une part de chaque.

Il hocha la tête et j'eus bientôt deux assiettes devant moi. Je coupai la moitié de chaque et en donnai deux bouts à mon fils et pris les autres. Je savais qu'il aimait les deux, et moi aussi.

- Ron, ton gâteau est délicieux, lança Hermione quelque minutes plus tard.

- Merci Mione. J'ai demandé la recette à maman, rit-il.

- Ta tarte a un petit quelque chose de différent, ajouta Harry.

- J'ai rajouté un peu d'essence de vanille. Tu aimes ?

- C'est délicieux, ajouta Jean-Charles.

- C'est quand qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ? Lança Cornélius après son dessert.

- Bientôt, répondis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

**.**

**.**

J'étais rentré une petite demi-heure plus tôt, et Cornélius était au lit. Je l'avais laissé ouvrir ses cadeaux en arrivant. J'allai m'asseoir et regardai le mien. J'avais reçu un album avec des dessins de mon fils sur sa nouvelle vie.

- Draco ?!

Cette voix me fit sursauter. Je regardai la cheminette et vis la tête de Londubat. Je soupirai et posai l'album avant de me rapprocher.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je froidement.

- Tu as raison… sur toute la ligne. Je peux venir ?

- Non. Et évite de m'appeler, oublie-moi par la même occasion.

Je quittai le salon mais j'entendis un bruit de chute. Je me retournai et vis qu'il était venu quand même.

- Attends avant de me jeter un sort. J'ai quitté Jean-Charles. Tu as raison, il te ressemble parce que j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi. Je me voile la face depuis trop longtemps. Si je t'appelle parfois, c'est parce que je meurs d'envie de ton corps. Jamais aucun autre ne m'a fait ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti cette nuit-là, avoua-t-il.

- S'il te plait, va-t'en, plaidai-je.

Je ne voulais rien entendre. Je ne voulais plus souffrir à cause de lui. J'avais un fils, un emploi, une vie bien remplie. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui.

- Ce soir… quand tu as dit que tu m'attendais, j'ai pris conscience que moi aussi. Je te veux Draco. Laisse-moi une nouvelle chance.

- Non, soufflai-je.

Mais je restai là, pétrifié en le voyant avancer. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de m'embrasser. Et moi, idiot et je devais en avoir l'air, amoureux depuis trois ans de lui, répondis à ses lèvres.

Il me serra dans ses bras et murmura au creux de mon oreille, ayant quitté mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou :

- Joyeux Noël Draco.

Je ne répondis pas, mais le serrai dans mes bras aussi. Je devais avouer que d'être contre lui me faisait de bien. J'avais tout mis en lui pendant notre courte relation et je n'avais jamais réellement pu l'oublier ou le haïr.

* * *

**Voilà, cette mini fic est finie.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

**J'ai décidé de terminer ainsi, laissant le reste à l'imagination. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu****s**

**Merci d'avoir ****suivi**** cette aventure avec moi. Merci pour vos reviews, alertes et mises en favoris.**

**Gros poutous et à bientôt qui sait, sur une autre histoire.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Épilogue__ publié le 29 avril 2013_

* * *

**Disclaimer final :**_ Les personnages issus de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Jean-Charles et Cornélius m'appartiennent._


End file.
